Rose of Anarchy
by Graceful Peony
Summary: The Outsider is one that likes to be entertained. That likes to ripple the balance in different directions and see how things play out. He decides it's time to add a new piece. One that will add another layer of complication for the sake of being interesting. A new piece that will play an unexpected part. An OC story.
1. when one gets abducted

**Rose of Anarchy**

* * *

The sun was high and bright as birds chirped though the swaying trees and wind danced lively across a grassy field. It sang as it rushed by, ruffling a girl's bouncy golden curls. She attempted to hold onto the shining locks as they whipped in her face. She bit her ruby lips in frustration and continued to trek down the dusty path to familiar blue-painted cottage, intent on getting there before it blew her white ribbons away.

When she reached the door, she gave a soft knock and smiled as it opened. A bright boyish face and warm blue eyes greeted her, whom she immediately threw her arms around. "Nathaniel!" She cried out in greeting to her dear brother. Nathaniel chuckled and hugged her in return. "Rosemary! I'm glad you had a safe trip! I want you to meet Alyssa!"

They went inside and Rosemary hung up her white lace sweater on the hook, before her brother led her into his comfy, well-furnished living room. A beautiful woman with long red hair and honey eyes got up from a chair to greet her. "Alyssa, this is Rosemary!"

Rosemary gave her a curtsey, and Alyssa smiled giving her hand to shake, resting her other on her swollen belly. "I've wanted to meet you for a while now. It's wonderful you could come down for the shower." Her voice was elegant and sophisticated with her British accent.

Rosemary shook it. "It's wonderful you could come back with Nathaniel to America." Alyssa continued to smile, but her eyes seemed slightly downcast. "Indeed. I do miss Wales quite a bit, though."

Nathaniel put his hand on her arm reassuringly. "This summer, we are going back for a couple months to visit." Alyssa nodded, resting her hand over his own. They stayed like that for a moment, and Rosemary remained quiet not wanting to interrupt their moment. Then after a bit they broke away and Alyssa took Rosemary's hands in her own.

"I am happy here though, I really am. It was the right decision to marry Nathaniel, and now I am going to be mother to a beautiful little girl."

Rosemary gave Alyssa's hands a squeeze. "It's so wonderful. Have you picked out a name?"

Nathaniel chuckled. "Not yet. We were thinking Scarlet, or something like Evangeline."

"Only Scarlet if she has my red hair, though." Alyssa joked.

The three continued chatting, until the sun started to set, and then they got in Nathaniel's car since it was time for them to head to the diner for dinner. Rosemary tipped her head to look out the window, looking out at the sparkling water and the drove by the large lake on the way to entering the small town. "It's such a beautiful place you found out here in the country, I don't think I'll ever get over it."

"There are some houses for rent at a pretty good price right on the lake, if you are interested in moving up here yourself. it would be closer to us." Nathaniel said, glancing back at her hopefully from the front.

Rosemary shook her head apologetically. "Sorry, this is just too far out. I need to be close to my College when the semester starts."

"You got accepted? Wonderful!" Her brother said, and Alyssa nodded in agreement. Rosemary gave them a nod, but she felt more anxious than anything else. She had chosen fashion design as her major, something her family viewed as risky. Nathaniel had gone to college for ecology, which was the reason he had been living out this far for a while.

"Hey, what's that on the side of the lake?" Alyssa asked. Nathaniel frowned turning his eyes to it, and Rosemary craned her neck to look, her eyes widening.

he stopped the car as they approached it. "What the heck? How strange, that looks like-" "A whale!" Alyssa gasped.

"No it cant be, a whale couldn't move in this lake. It's too shallow, and how could someone put it here?"

"That's a whale, Nate. You know it." Alyssa said seriously. Nathaniel parked and bounced out of his car, rushing over to the shore. Rosemary got out as well, and stepped with her white dress-shoes through the mud and reeds, approaching it. Alyssa too got out, taking careful steps.

Nathaniel got up close to it, kneeling to inspecting it. "No surprise, it's dead." The whale was huge, it's body marred with slashes. "Someone brutalized it before it died." Nathaniel stated. His voice was quiet, yet full of vehement. "They obviously left it here to be seen. What sick point were they trying to prove?"

Alyssa looked away, her hand cupping her mouth, while Rosemary stared at it's wide-eyes. "There is some sort of blue liquid leaking out of it's abdomen." She said straightforwardly, her body clenched with horror.

Nathaniel cursed under his breath. "Utterly sick. Did they experiment on it?" He got up from the shore, stalking back to his car. "there isn't reception out here, we need to drive closer to town and call the authorities."

"Wait, Nathaniel, the blue liquid is glowing!" Rosemary shouted. "Don't touch it, we don't know what chemical that is." Nathaniel shouted.

Rosemary nodded, and she back up a step only to have her foot press something into the mud. She raised her foot an frowned at the strange gear shaped object, reaching down her hand to pick it up. It looked like the gear was carved out of bone, a strange black symbol engraved on it. "Brother, there is also this." She ran through the muck back up to the car, and held it out. Nathaniel cursed again. "This is a whale bone."

"Do you think this can be a clue for tracking down the culprit? Maybe the culprit is an artist that carves this stuff, and they left it behind as a signature mark."

"Possibly." Nathaniel pondered. He turned his head back towards the whale and he gasped. Rosemary whipped her head back around. "It's gone!"

What the hell is happening!" Nathaniel exclaimed, rubbing his temples in shock. Alyssa just blinked and shook her head stunned. "Is it aliens?" She whispered. "No, don't jump to that conclusion." Nathaniel said sternly. "It has to be, Nate! What else?"

"An outsider." Rosemary whispered, her mind feeling far away. Nathaniel and Alyssa both looked back at her. Suddenly she lurched forward, and and she let out a scream of pain as searing heat ripped through her left hand. Light came off of it, as a black mark, not unlike the symbol was burned into her skin.

"Oh my God!" Alyssa cried, and Rosemary, dazed, suddenly felt her brother lifting her up. "Rosemary! Are you alright? This is freaky." His voice was ramped up with confusion and shock.

"I'm fine." She said, her body limp, Nathaniel entirely supporting her weight. She raised her shaky hand and looked at the mark. It looked like a tattoo. "Could it be ...black magic?"

"No!" Nathaniel cried angrily. "It's not aliens, and it's not black magic! There has to be some kind of logic to explain this!" He was trembling all over. Alyssa wrapped her arms around him soothingly.

Rosemary was silently panicking as she felt a strange sensation surge through her body, almost like a charge. it balanced itself out through out her body, and felt like power. The black magic.

"Nathaniel, let go of me, I can stand." She said firmly. She nodded encouragingly, and her brother reluctantly let go of her, and she got to her feet, swaying slightly. She knew something disturbing was happening within her, and she faced him and Alyssa, her face deceptively calm. "Please, step away from me."

"Rosemary." he protested. "I think I'm dangerous. Step away from me." She had never been more serious. "Rosemary, you're not."

"Step away."

He back up, and Rosemary looked down at the mark on her hand, her blue eyes wide as it began to shine again, the light blue. She wrapped her other arm around her body. "Whatever is doing this, whatever is happening, please just stop!"

Suddenly, Rosemary heard them both shriek. "Rosemary! Behind you!" Alyssa screamed.

She felt an immense pull behind her and her body was suddenly hurled around. She faced a gaping, swirling portal, and screamed. The shouts of her brother and Alyssa were the last things she heard as she was sucked through.

* * *

**So that's the first chapter. The rest of the fic is going to take place in the Dishonored universe.**

**- Graceful Peony  
**


	2. the results of circumstance

**Rose of Anarchy**

* * *

The first thing she noticed was the smell. It was sickly, a mixture of sewage and something rotting, gaggingly sweet. It encased her. She took it in with every breath.

Then the cold. The way it numbed her fingers, the rest of her body, and stung her face.

And then the stickiness surrounding her body. Her arms were pressed into it. It coated the back of her neck, matted her hair to her scalp, stuck her white dress to her skin.

She opened her eyes to a sky grey and cloudy. She felt tired, but more so than that, she was confused.

She raised her body to a sitting position, her eyes widened as she took in the area around her. The first word that came to her was Apocalypse. The ground was flooded with filth and murky water, buildings were rugged and breaking down, and all was deserted expect for the sinister bodies of small rats shifting around. The sight matched the smell. She found herself terrified.

And then it all flooded to her, and Rosemary remembered the whale, the mark, and of course, the portal. Nathaniel and Alyssa must be mortified. She pulled her arms toward herself and discovered the strange carved gear was still in her hand.

"Did everything happen because of this?" She whispered out, her voice dry. She tried to stand up, the muscles in her body protesting from non-use, but she still felt it, that strange power surging through her. When she got to her feet, she took a few steps tentatively, wondering if it was safe to look around out in the open like this. The buildings towered over, silent, but she knew inside them there could be waiting danger. Danger that could probably see her right now.

She knew better than to shout out for someone to help her.

So she moved her shivering body to the shadows and pressed up up against one of those walls, moving with careful steps as her dress-shoes sank in the mud. There would be a foot-trail, it was inevitable. She tucked the strange gear into the front of her shirt.

When she got a few yards, she froze. There was noises of groaning, like someone was in agony, and she found when she listened, there were other voices following. She didn't know why, but on instinct she wanted to get higher. She searched above her and a couple feet forward she saw a fire escape. She sneaked further forward, and a shock of terror passed thorough her when she realized how close the moaning sounded now. It was as close as around the corner beside her.

So not daring to breathe, she grabbed hold of a pole and braced her feet against the wall. Her dress-shoes slid down it. She tried again, and then undid her shoes, fastening the straps around her wrist. she could grip the brick of the wall better with her bare feet, and she tried to maneuver herself, her small fingers struggling to keep a grip. The groan sounded suddenly closer, and the sound radiated up her spine.

The newest stroke of urgency made her pull her arms up, and they burned as she tried to work one foot up, and then the other. She continued this process, careful more than anything to keep her grip on the pole. If she fell, it was over. After her arms began to shake so hard her grip was loosing it, she reach the fire escape, and with one more pull, got herself to go up and swing under the railing. She breathed in and out, her body lying limply on the metal balcony.

When she turned around to look below her she gasped. Looking her straight in the face was another person, blood coated his mouth and tarnished shirt, his skin was emaciated, his eyes sunken. He opened his mouth and screeched out those horrible sounds, and clawed at the pole she had climbed in a was that was savage. She found herself scooting till her back found the wall, even though he couldn't reach her. Suddenly the person turned to the side and expelled a mouthful of blood. She noticed bugs crawling around his infected body.

Plague. That person was diseased. Could that have been the cause of the sickly smell? Her chest clenched when she realized she had been breathing the air all this time. Was it airborne? Or was it something that could only be transferred by blood-stream?

She found herself getting up and running around the side of the balcony, wanting to get as far away as possible. It appeared to be all around the building, and then there was another level that reached higher. "Oh God." She whispered, noticing others had collected below. Her feet made noise on the metal. When she reached the place where the fire escape was above, relief rushed through her as she realized the latter was down. She climbed up, hoping there wasn't any plagued people above, and got to the second balcony. She scooted once again into the shadows and contemplated what to do. Her first priority was safety, but where would she get clean water and food? She wouldn't be able to last more than three days without it.

Her only hope was if the mob below would disperse soon, and not come back. She would probably have to look in the buildings for food, perhaps something canned. She tucked her knees to her chest and once again looked at the mark on the back of her hand. What did this power do? How could she use it? But for now, she just rested her head on her knees, and gave into her exhaustion.

* * *

"Master, we haven't had anyone stationed at the left side for a while." His hands were placed on the large desk as he hunched over, deep voice muffled by his mask.

"I see, take one of our new recruits and go then. Make it quick." Daud spoke authority with his rough voice, but his eyes were very distant.

Thomas gave his a nod, knowing not to press Daud further when he got like this, and teleported. He arrived in seconds at the edge of the rotting hideout, immediately pinpointing one of their newest recruits. "Alexsander, come with me, we are going to keep look out on the left side."

"Sir." He sauntered up to him with an arrogance in the way he walked and they way his head was cocked, but at least he had remembered respect.

He followed Thomas as they sprang from the hideout to building rooftops. Thomas made the leaps small, as Alexsander hadn't inherited as much of Daud's magic as him. It varied from person to person, he understood that, but it still did not stop him from silently labeling the other as a hindrance.

After a few more strides he saw the ocean in view, until Alexsander's body abruptly stopped, his head studying something down below. "Sir, look down there!" Thomas threw his head in the direction he was indicating. "Strange, doesn't look like a weeper. I thought this area was cleared of civilians."

"There are a whole lot of weepers down there, though."

Thomas followed his gaze and nodded, a sigh rumbling through his chest. "She must have stirred up a lot of noise. Surely she should have known better than that."

"She doesn't seem like she would be someone dangerous then. Maybe she's a rat that wandered in here through the sewer." A dark, amused chuckle followed his remark.

"I wouldn't be so sure," Thomas said wearily. "Let's check out the situation."

The assassins bounded closer to her, blinking across the roof to land perched on the railing of the balcony. Naturally, the girl didn't notice them. Her blonde, matted head was buried in her knees and she was crying.

Thomas gave a flick of his head in indication to Alexsander.

The new recruit got off the railing and stalked quietly over to the female, till he was ominously looming over her. Then he just waited, and when she didn't raise her head, gave a stomp on the metal lightly with his foot to alert her of his presence.

When the girl raised her head and saw him, she screeched loudly, recoiling away. "Hello~" Alexsander hissed, lowering his voice to sound menacing, and he grabbed her shoulder flinging her against the wall.

Thomas shook his head with frustration. Alexsander was the type to toy with his victims then. Such antics were unprofessional. Thomas found his dislike for him increase.

Alexsander then leaned in close to her horrified face. "And what might have brought you here?"

The girl was too stunned to respond, she just stood paralyzed, breathing rapidly. She probably felt like cornered prey. He jerked her shoulder a bit, and no words were coming out as she shook her head rapidly.

"Oh, you're going to tell me nothing?" His body was shaking with laughter. "And what is this in the front of your dress?" She let out another shriek as he pulled the object out, turning it around in his hands.

"A rune." Thomas breathed in recognition, while Alexander tipped his head in confusion, handing it to him. He looked down and inspected the finely carved bone, running his fingers around the edges, confirming it was authentic. "Why does she have this? Alexsander, we need to check for-"

Thomas stopped mid-sentence and raised his head as he heard a familiar clinking noise. He narrowed his eyes as Alexsander started unbuckling his pants. They girl's blue eyes became horror-stricken. "Oh, please don't let him-" She tried to scream but he forced his rough hand over her mouth.

Thomas felt disgust hit the pit of his stomach. He slid off the rail and stepped over. "Whoa, absolutely not. Not in front of me."

"Then leave, Sir." Alexsander snapped in an irritated tone, his attention focused on forcing her frilly dress up.

"Alexsander!" He said in a deadly tone, drawing his blade with the speed and dexterity of many seasons. In a flash, he had it pointed at his throat, and held there steadily, tempted to slice.

Alexsander scoffed in return, still holding that arrogant posture. He looked so relaxed Thomas almost went ahead with it. "What? It's not like I'm going to kill her. Want her too?"

"You have been given orders, and you are on a mission. You _will_ obey and execute your duty." He used that deadly tone again.

Alexsander laughed again. "Heh. Of course you wouldn't like it. You're so devoted to Daud, I bet you're gay for him. You want Daud's-"

"Enough!" Thomas hissed, scraping the blade across his skin though the black fabric. He was shaking with anger, but withdrew the weapon as Alexsander finally realized the severity of his seriousness and backed off, his gloved hand darting to cup the cut on his neck.

Thomas took a deep in-take of breath, letting it flow into him and calm his nerves. He then collected himself again; composed and cold. "I'll deliver your consequences later."

He then turned away and stepped up to the shivering girl. She cringed away, and Thomas grabbed her wrist in his hand, turning it over. "I thought so." He muttered, running his thumb over the familiar mark. Some kind of fire lit off in the girl and she had new drive, trying to yank herself away. Probably anger had replaced the fear.

He stopped her by bracing her arm harder in his grip, which made her cry out slightly in pain, and then twisted it, bringing her head down to hit the metal.

He turned back to face Alexsander. "She has the mark of the Outsider. We're taking her back to Master Daud. Maybe he can use her."

* * *

**So that's the second chapter.  
**

**- Graceful Peony  
**


	3. solitary confinement

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dishonored. Dishonored belongs to Arkane Studios.**

**Rose of Anarchy **

* * *

The water was murky and still. He sat silent and just stared at it as he waited. At the masked reflection dancing on the ripples. As it shifted when he tipped his head. He was unaccustomed to seeing it with his movements. He was more used to it on everyone else.

Gloved fingers reached out into the water, swirling lightly and distorting the reflection. He then withdrew them just above the water as a hagfish immediately came up to lunge.

Alexsander was like a hagfish. No, more like a rat. He knew how to provoke and grind nerves. When they had gotten back and Alexsander had removed his mask, Thomas had for the first time seen his face. The superiority dancing in his eyes and in the smirk twitched at the corner of his mouth as he not at all lowered his eyes or his head, but instead looked at him with a raised chin.

Oh how he knew how to provoke. Thomas had pinned his arms behind his back and immediately thrown him in the hold, locking the gate tightly. He was musing the thought of never letting him out as he had stalked away, and while he was still in range, he heard Alexsanders voice bite out that he got a power trip from this.

He had received no such satisfaction. Within the Whalers there was a pecking order. Those who are disrespectfully need to recognize who is in charge. He shook his head.

Thomas jerked around tensely out of his thoughts as he felt someone lightly touch his shoulder, and relaxed as he recognized the broad build of Chester, someone he had worked alongside for a very long time.

"Thomas." Chester said to him quietly in his usual polite manner. "Daud's returned."

Daud. He gave a short nod, standing up, his posture straightening; composed. "I didn't hear you approach." He spoke in his formal voice.

"You were perplexed. It leaves you vulnerable."

Thomas dropped the act and glanced briefly down at the water again. "Then perhaps I feel too safe here."

Chester chucked subtly, and his chest shook with the action.

"Happens when you've been in a place for a long while."

Thomas faced him again.

"But it's not anymore. Not since Lurk betrayed us."

Chester just gave him an honest shrug.

"Yes, and we best just continue on with our duties. To dwell will stray us from them."

"It will not be a distraction. Master Daud just gave her more than she deserved. "

Chester crossed his arms skeptically, but didn't pressure the conversation further, so Thomas started walking in the base's direction. "I'm departing then. I need to speak to Master Daud about that young girl I brought back." He then blinked away back to the base. He landed on the top ledge of the broken building, and headed into Daud's office.

"Master Daud," He spoke with formality once again, dipping his head in greeting.

Daud was tried, he could tell. His face was pale, eyes slightly bloodshot, and there was a disheartened slouch to his usually proud posture. He picked himself up a bit though, to address his subordinate, resting less pressure on the papers beneath his palms.

"Report." He spoke with seriousness and authority, but the fatigue was also visible in his voice.

Thomas hesitated, wondering if it would be better to let him sleep first, but he decided against it. "We found something that could be useful to you." He took out the rune from his coat and presented it.

"I found here in the Flooded District, on a girl. She has the mark of the Outsider." Daud's eyes flashed with surprise and then they narrowed in thought. "Did you capture her?"

"Yes, we have her in the hold. Also, none of the other Whalers have reported a return of the overseers. I know I shouldn't keep bringing it up, but it would be wise to start looking for another base location so-"

"I know, Thomas. That's not necessary."

Thomas wanted to protest but he remained silent, giving Daud a nod.

"As for the girl," Daud continued, contemplating thoughtfully. "See what she can do. How useful she is depends on if she's willing to cooperate."

* * *

She woke up in a place that was damp, and her head ached and throbbed with a heavy pain from being knocked out. Her arms and legs were bound by rope, and She felt the roughness of concrete against her bare cheek and arms. There was light squeaks and scurrying around her in the darkness, and she didn't have to ponder hard to guess what they were from.

She felt colder than she had been before, her numb hands failing to provide any warmth as she rubbed them up and down her arms, shivering. She briefly wondered if she would die in here, or if the frightening masked men would return and try to do something worse to her.

She remembered his hands trapping her, the masked one that had advanced on her.

The way his laugh had been muffled through a gas mask of yellow lenses, clad in black, every movement in his step and of his body a predatory saunter.

She knew he would have done it, and she was still shocked the other one stopped had him. Who we're these people? Or more so what, as they had appeared in front of her in an instant soundlessly.

And now she was here. Imprisoned in some way. What were try going to do with her?

It was either she wait or try and get out. Waiting would be dangerous but escape was more improbable. She tugged at the ropes again, testing them. A wave of fear shot through her. She most certainly didn't want to think about what would happen if she waited.

She wondered if she could provoke the rats in some way to eat through her ropes, or if she could do it herself with her own teeth. but after that how could she get out of the dark confident? If she was unable to, and they discovered her without the ropes, what sort of consequences would lie in waiting?

The power she now had perhaps.

But how was such a thing used? Activated? The masked men had taken the strange gear she had with her. Or maybe they had not.

She tried her best to reach around in the darkness despite the ropes. Her fingers brushed against a furry body, and she recoiled them quickly with a shudder. The rats were so close beside her. What would happen if she got bit?

She tried scooting, and gasped with surprise slightly when they curled around something sharp. She felt it in her hand, realizing with dismay it was the heel of one of her dress shoes. What could it be used for? She placed it down at her side and laid there thinking, but desperation was in the back of her mind.

A rat for now would have to do. She took a deep breath and listened carefully to the rats movements, knowing well how stupid her idea was.

She clenched her teeth, focusing, and when she was certain of where it was, she snagged the rat in her grip. It squeaked and tried to squirm away, but using her thumb and finger she gripped around it's head locking it in place. It scratched at her wrist with it's back claws. She shuddered again with disgust, imagining just how dirty and diseased it was. At the possibility of it's claws giving her an infection.

Then with shaky breathing she raised it to the ropes. It turned it's head away however, not biting through. She cursed, forcing it's mouth up against them harder, channeling her frustration into the act; but then she felt something else besides the psychological tingle of phantom lice running up her skin. The charge running beneath it.

Her vision faded and her head swirled. When she had gotten hold of her mind again, she could make out things within the murky darkness. She breathed in and it felt different. The ground was so close.

What was happening? She whole body shook with shock as she moved her arm to realize it was a small paw. She placed another one in from of her, and stumbled slightly, feeling her body, her thin bones, and her racing heartbeat. What was happening?

It was all so foreign. She smelled scents and scents of masked men. There were more than the two that had abducted her. It was far away, but not far enough. Her hearing too was amplified far beyond the the confinement, and she heard every rat among her.

Was this what the charge did? She realized, anticipation amplified in every nerve in her body.

Suddenly then, her vision faded and her head swirled again, and with a horrible screech she left the rat's body. She landed on the floor of the confinement with a thump, her limbs free of the ropes. She had gotten free from taking over the rat's body. Could you only hold it for oh so long before her control slipped? Perhaps it was something that would take practice.

She could hardly believe it. After everything that had happened. She had a possibility of getting away. As a rat, she could make her way out of the confident and past the masked men, and some where to escape. As a rat, she could sniff out food, avoid the diseased people, find places to sleep. Perhaps she could even travel far away from where the sickness was, and even someday figure out how to use her power to go home, or summon that portal again with the gear.

With her spirit revived, she tried to grab the rat again in the dark, but it's body was stiff and limp when she picked it up, and her eyes widened in the darkness.

Her power had killed it.

* * *

**I apologize for how short, mechanical, and rushed this chapter was, and for how long it took for me to update. I've been having writers block.**

**I don't think making Rosemary's starting power possession was too much of a stretch from canon logic, as Corvo and Daud have varying capabilities. **

**- Graceful Peony**


End file.
